1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golfing accessories and, more particularly, to a sighting device for enhancing a golfer's putting accuracy.
2. The Prior Art
Golfers always have had difficulties in assessing the effect of irregular and sloping terrain on balls to be putted. Obviously, in the case of a transverse slope between the ball and the cup, the golfer cannot hit the ball directly toward the cup, but rather must hit the ball up the slope at an angle with respect to the shortest path between the ball and the cup. Accordingly, there long has been a need for a simple but efficacious device for assisting a golfer in estimating how a putted ball will break.